


The Not-So Normal and Boring Life of Marinette

by sunsets12



Series: Daminette One Shots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsets12/pseuds/sunsets12
Summary: If Marinette had to describe her life in one word, she would describe it as normal. Even boring perhaps. Then she gets saved from and group of bandits, and her life just gets more and more interesting from there.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657264
Comments: 13
Kudos: 391





	The Not-So Normal and Boring Life of Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> Far warning this isn't edited. I've been really obsessed with dragons recently, so I had to write this. Enjoy!

If Marinette had to describe her life in one word, she would describe it as normal. Even boring perhaps. She loved her parents, and she liked to help them at their bakery, but she wanted more.

She wanted to design. That was why when she heard gossip of an opening for the assistant dressmaker of Princess Chloe, she begged her parents to go. It was on the road to the castle that Marinette’s life changed.

She had been walking along the road that went through the forest when she heard heavy footsteps in the trees. She stopped for a moment to assess the situation. She started to walk faster.

“Well, what do we have here? A young lady all alone.” A group of men in masks walked out through the trees, and Marinette felt herself freeze. She recognized those masks. This was the gang that called themselves the Akumas—notorious for robbing and killing their victims. She had nothing of value in her pack, but they didn’t know that.

She feared that she would never get to see her dreams lived out—or see her parents again. Was fate so cruel?

Just as the akumas started to surround her, she was pulled back and a man stood in front of her. She couldn’t see his face, but she imagined that his expression was terrifying because the men all took fearful steps back.

But they didn’t seem quite ready to give up, and they all pulled out their weapons. Marinette saw the strange man pull out his sword as well, and she couldn’t turn away when the fight started.

Despite being outnumbered, it was obvious that the man had the upper hand, and the akumas were out skilled. One-by-one her savior took down the bandits, and when he turned to fight the last three akumas, they turned and fled.

“Thank you,” Marinette said stepping up to the stranger, and the man turned around allowing her to see his face for the first time. He was beautiful. His black hair fell over his forehead in sweeping waves, and cheekbones were sharp. His emerald eyes seemed to draw her in, and she couldn’t find the strength in herself to turn away. Stuttering she continued, “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Damian,” he responded, and his voice seemed scratchy, as if he wasn’t used to using it. Stepping towards her, he asked, “What are you doing in the forest?”

“I’m traveling to the castle for a job. And you?”

He stared at her, and she got the distinct impression that he cared far more for her than strangers should. “I was searching for something.” Turning away from her, he began to walk forward. “I believe I’ve found it. Would you mind if I escorted you to the castle? There are many bandits in the woods, and I would hate for you to be attacked again.”

Looking into his face, she couldn’t see any bad intentions (but her father had told her that she always saw the best in everyone, so she didn’t know what to think). Then again, he had just saved her. “I would appreciate that.” She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

His smile seemed sincere, but his lips were curled oddly—like he wasn’t used to the expression.

She hoped he would smile more.

\------

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m here for the assistant dressmaker job.” At Marinette’s words, the man she was talking to seemed to flinch in pity.

“Of, good luck with Gabriel Agreste. I’m friends with his son, and he still terrifies me. I can’t imagine being his assistant. Come on I’ll lead you to his office.” He smiled at her. “I’m Nino, by the way.”

“It’s great to meet you.”

It was great to meet a lot of people at the castle. Sure, her boss wasn’t the nicest, but she had made a lot of friends. Even Princess Chloe, despite coming off as mean originally, was her friend now. She fit into the castle life like a missing puzzle piece.

“Marinette,” Princess Chloe began, “what was your life like before you came here?”

Marinette paused to think about how she would respond. Chloe had often said that she grew up spoiled and that it impacted her ability to make friends. Marinette came from a humble background, and Chloe most likely wanted to know what that was like. “My parents own a bakery. I worked for the local seamstress, but it was nothing like working under Gabriel. She would make basic dresses for the women of the town. I liked it, but I’m glad that I came here.”

“I’m glad you came here, too.”

Yes, Marinette did like her life at the castle, and she loved all of her friends. Still, she would sometimes think about Damian. She wondered what he was up to.

Maybe they would get the chance to meet again someday.

\-------

“Your highness, we cannot keep ignoring our dragon problem. It started at the west end of the kingdom, but every day the dragon is attacking closer and closer to the capital. If we do not do something now, I fear that we may all end up paying for it.”

“And what would you have me do, Lord Roger? We do not have any weapons that can even hurt the dragon—much less kill it.”

At this Lord Roger gulped. “That’s the thing. The dragon talked to the knights—” Roger was interrupted by the gathered crowds erupting into whispers.

“That’s impossible dragons cannot talk!” A member of the crowd shouted. Many yelled in agreement.

Seeing the crowd growing more and more wild by the second, Kind André interrupted, “Quiet!” he turned to Lord Roger, “What did the dragon say?”

“He said if we gave him a human sacrifice, he would leave our kingdom alone.” A slow breath, “He asked for a Miss Dupain-Cheng in particular.”

Marinette felt her face pale, and Chloe’s fingernails dug into her arm. “Marinette, is he talking about you?” she whispered.

“I don’t know another Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

“Why would a dragon be asking for you?”

“I have no idea.”

\---------

Marinette had often been told that she put everyone else's wellbeing ahead of her own. Now was a very good example of that. When she heard that the dragon asked for her in return for the safety of the whole kingdom, she agreed to it in a heartbeat to protect those she loved.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t terrified. Still, here she was, standing in an open field with the royal family and their guards behind her. She could see Chloe trying to hide her crying but comforting her wouldn’t do any good. That would have to be someone else’s job now. Marinette was the sacrifice, which means she was leaving--most likely for good.

She heard a loud roar coming from above them, and a large silver dragon touched down in front of them. Looking up into the dragon’s green eyes, Marinette trembled. She didn’t know what dragons did with human sacrifices, but she couldn't imagine it was anything good.

This was it, and she hadn’t even been able to say goodbye to her parents.

\------

The dragon had flown Marinette up into the mountains and placed her down in a cave full of gold and other treasure. She had heard stories of dragons hoarding things of value, but she didn’t think it was true. Looking up at the beast, she saw his eyes light up before he flew back out of the cave and Marinette was left alone with the hoard.

Did the dragon see her as part of the hoard now, too?

Looking around, Marinette saw a plush rug, and she sat down on it, waiting for the dragon’s return. She didn’t expect to fall asleep.

\--------

It was much later that Marinette felt herself being shook. “Marinette,” a voice began, “I need you to wake up. I brought food.” Wait. She recognized that voice.

“Damian?” She opened her eyes, and saw that the voice did, indeed, belong to Damian. “What are you doing here? This is a dragon’s lair. You shouldn’t be here.”

Damian smiled at her. “Don’t worry about it. Are you hungry?” Marinette was hungry, and her stomach started to grumble in response to the smell of food. Damian laughed, and Marinette felt her face heat up.

She got up and sat down by a table hidden behind a particularly large pile of gold that Damian had guided her to. “Damian why are you here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? This is my home.” It all clicked in Marinette’s mind. Damian had the same colored eyes as the dragon—but how? Could all dragons shapeshift into a human form? How could they not have known about this?

“You’re the dragon." Marinette lowly said, then a flurry of questions spewed out of her mouth, "Why did you ask for me specifically? What do you need with a human sacrifice? Why did you save me in the woods when we first meet?”

“You’re not a human sacrifice.” Damian frowned. “I don’t know where you heard that from. You’re my mate. That’s why I brought you here. I want to protect you and keep you happy.”

Marinette swallowed her bite of bread and felt her stomach churn. She needed time to process this.

\-------

“Why would you sacrifice one of your citizens like this? Marinette didn’t deserve to be thrown to a monster like that!”

“Chloe, I didn’t have a choice. If I hadn’t done this, your friend most likely would have died in one of the dragon’s raids anyway. It’s better this way.”

“It’s not better at all! You’re a coward, father.”

\----------

Damian had taken to bringing fabrics back with him every time he came back to the cave, and Marinette appreciated it--really she did. She still wasn’t sure that she was ready to live the rest of her life isolated with only Damian in a cave, though. She suspected Damian knew her thoughts, and he was trying his hardest to make her days the best he could, but she wanted to see her family and friends.

‘Ok,’ Damian thought, ‘I can work with this.’

“Damian, what are my parents doing here?” Marinette asked, squished between her father and mother.

“You said you wanted to see them.”

Marinette broke free from her parents’ grasp and walked over to Damian. Pulling him into a hug she thanked him. He was sweet—if a bit emotionally stunted.

“So, would one of you two like to explain to Tom and I what is happening.”

Looking at each other, Marinette stepped forward, “This is Damian. He’s a dragon. We’re also mates, hence why I’m here in his cave and why the dragon asked for me specfically.” Sabine and Tom took it better than expected all things considered, but they still didn’t take it all that great. Sabine started to threaten Damian, and Tom just held Marinette in a bear hug.

But hey, they’re her parents. What else could she expect?

"Next time, ask me before you bring my parents here, okay?"

"Got it. How do you feel about traveling? That's probably a safer option."

\--------

What Marinette did not expect was finding her friend breaking into the cave when Damian was gone. All of them—including the Princess—were clad in heavy armor and they rushed over to Marinette. “Hurry, Marinette, we need to leave while it’s gone.”

Digging her heels into the floor, Marinette stopped them. “I don’t want to leave. I like it here. I spend my days designing and reading, and when I start to get bored, we go on trips out of the Kingdom.” She pulled out her sketchbooks to show her friends the drawings she had done fo all the different places Damian had taken her. “He’s really sweet you know, but I don’t know how he’ll take it when he sees that you guys broke into here. You all need to get going before he gets back.”

Just as Marinette was ushering them towards the front of the cave, she saw Damian touch down and start to shift into his human form. He looked at her and noticed her friends for the first time.

He stopped his shift halfway through—leaving his large wings protruding from his back and his sharp claws on full display. “Marinette, get behind me.”

“No, Damian, it’s fine really. These are my friends. They feared that you were hurting me, so they came to see if I was alright.” Marinette excluded the fact that they wanted to take her away, as that would likely activate Damian’s ~~possessive~~ protective instincts. “They aren’t here to hurt us. Can they stay for dinner?”

Looking into Marinette’s pleading eyes, Damian sighed, “I don’t see why not.”

Despite him agreeing to let her friends stay, she knew he was still hesitant to trust them because he refused to fully shift back into his human form. Marinette sat next to Damian at the table, and Adrien, her former boss’s son, sat next to her. Marinette had always suspected that he had a crush on her, and apparently Damian suspected the same thing because any time the two of them would get too close, Damian would wrap his wing around Marinette.

Stupid possessive dragon.

Still, Marinette supposed while seated around a table with her friends and the man (dragon, whatever) she loved, she liked where her life was. It wasn’t normal, and it certainly wasn’t boring.

Damian was still totally sleeping on the couch for this possessive show tonight, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I really enjoy reading them


End file.
